Siete minutos en el paraiso
by Luka-sama
Summary: Orihime solo es una chica normal de quince años que aun esta experimentando la primera vez en muchas cosas, como en ese momento que sus amigos la metieron en un pequeño armario con Ulquiorra, por que ellos estan demasiado ebrios para pensar. Que empiecen los siete minutos en el paraiso.
_Siempre quise escribir sobre ellos dos y esta idea la tengo hace mucho en mi cabeza, así que me pregunte ¿Por qué no?_

 _Bleach no me pertenece._

 **Siete minutos en el paraíso**

Llega el momento de la vida en que los niños comienzan esa etapa donde avanzan a la adolescencia, donde son torpes y tímidos donde no saben bien que es lo que desean, el momento de la vida donde buscan su lugar dentro de la sociedad. Es un momento único donde las historias ser forjan, esas cuando eres adulto y recuerdas con una sonrisa nostálgica. Porque es un momento único de la vida y que sinceramente, no dura mucho tiempo, así que hay que aprovecharlo.

Su hermano todo el tiempo le decía que debía disfrutar más y no preocuparse tanto. Desde su accidente donde casi muere, ella se sentía preocupada todo el tiempo y siempre trataba de estar a su lado ayudándolo. Su querido hermano había abandonado su juventud para cuidarla, por eso él quería que ella aprovechara por lo que él no pudo.

Ella no era especialmente de fiestas, pero cuando Rukia comento sobre una pequeña reunión y su hermano la animo, no se pudo negar. Aunque con 15 años era alguien que solo pensaba en su hermano, supo que se había metido en la boca del lobo.

Todo su salón ya estaba instalado en la casa de uno de sus compañeros, pues sus padres habían salido al extranjero y aprovecharon para armarla en grande. Ella se quedó cerca de sus conocidos y comenzó a preocuparse cuando vio como el licor comenzó a pasar entre manos. Pronto llegaron algunos chicos universitarios y ella quiso llorar.

Por eso odiaba las fiestas.

Ella no era de las que experimentaban con alcohol, no quería arruinar la confianza que su hermano le tenía. Pero si bien ella se negó amablemente, sus amigos deseosos de experimentar aceptaron rápidamente, por lo cual se dio el trabajo de cuidarlos de que no hicieran nada tonto.

Aunque la música pronto se puso a todo volumen, los besos apasionados no faltaron y los juegos ridículos comenzaron entre sus amigos. Ella se mantuvo al margen, hasta que alguien grito "Verdad o reto" y la arrastraron a ella para jugar con el resto.

De besos robados de parte de Matsumoto.

Que Renji quedara en ropa interior.

Que Rukia cantara frente a todos el opening de alguna serie.

Hasta la pobre Hinamori termino avergonzada al confesar su amor por el profesor de matemáticas, a pesar de que su amigo Hitsugaya no parecía muy feliz por la noticia.

Todo se estaba volviendo un caos y los retos eran cada vez peores, sus amigos probablemente no recordarían nada al día siguiente por su nivel de aquel líquido en su sistema. Cuando estaba por llegar a su turno tuvo miedo al notar la mirada maliciosa de Matsumoto sobre ella, sobre todo cuando la tomo del brazo sin darle oportunidad de elegir entre la verdad o un reto. Solo vio un armario cercano y como otro chico traía alguien que conocía bien sujeto de la muñeca.

-Siete minutos en el paraíso-chillo la rubia voluptuosa antes de meterlos a ambos en el armario y que el sonido de la llave cerrando la habitación los dejara pálidos.

Ella quedo inmóvil.

Había sido lanzada luego del chico al lugar, pero era tan pequeño que inevitablemente había terminado entre las piernas del chico y con las manos en los hombros para no caer sobre él con todo su cuerpo. Una luz proveniente del teléfono del chico le hizo ver esos orbes verdes que tanto le intimidaban en el instituto.

Ulquiorra.

Un chico de otro grupo en la secundaria con el cual no habían tenido un buen inicio. Al principio el grupo de amigos de Ulquiorra la había estado molestando de forma bastante seria, tanto que sus amigos le habían buscado pelea en más de una ocasión para dejarla tranquila. Pero al final cuando una de las chicas logro arrinconarla en un baño y cortarle el pelo, curiosamente fue Ulquiorra quien la había ayudado antes que algo fuera peor y la había defendido. Sus amigos si bien al principio no estaban seguros, habían terminado involucrando al chico de piel pálida al grupo como otro más.

Pero si bien Orihime era amable con todos, con Ulquiorra guardaba un poco de distancia en ocasiones.

Una distancia que en ese momento se había roto por obra y arte de una rubia metiche.

-U-U-U-Ulquiorra-san-dijo nerviosa sin poder alejarse por el reducido espacio.

El chico solo suspiro antes de ver en otra dirección visiblemente incómodo. Si bien no hablaban mucho, era notable para todos que prefería estar solo, a veces estaba con su amigo de toda la vida de otra escuela, de pelo celeste cuyo nombre olvidaba. Grimmjow.

-Supongo que los demás ya están suficientemente borrachos como para meter a todos en problemas-comento con tal tranquilidad que ella se sentía avergonzada de su comportamiento.

Después de medio minuto de silencio, se comenzó a incomodar por no decir nada. En cambio el chico estaba tranquilo en su silencio observando el teléfono celular en espera de que pasara el tiempo. Ambos deseando que sus amigos al menos respetaran el tiempo acordado.

-Gracias-murmuro Orihime luego de cuatro minutos.

La mirada del chico se puso sobre ella.

-Por ayudarme aquel día…gracias-musito por bajo.

Ulquiorra era demasiado inteligente, probablemente sabría claramente de que estaba hablando y eso le evitaría la vergüenza de hablarlo todo.

Pudo verlo asentir con la luz que proporcionaba el celular.

-Aunque al final no evite toda la situación-murmuro tocando los mechones de su cabello que aún no llegaban a sus hombros.

Su cabeza dejo de pensar y su respiración se cortó al verlo tan tranquilo con una mano en su pelo. Espero que lo soltara pero en cambio lo miraba completamente en paz.

-Era muy bonito…en realidad tu color es bastante interesante-murmuro jugando con el pelo.

Algo dentro de Orihime se confundió. Toda su vida siempre se habían burlado de su cabello, por lo cual ella y Ichigo siempre serian amigos pues tenían ese color en común junto a las burlas. Pero esta era la primera vez a parte de su hermano que alababan su cabellera. Se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo y lo vio a los ojos.

No había ningún cambio.

Era el mismo tranquilo Ulquiorra.

Pero su corazón no había dejado de latir.

Unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que ella saltara en su lugar y Ulquiorra volteara a ver confundido.

-No pienso dejarlos salir hasta que se besen-chillo Matsumoto seguido de la risa ebria de varios compañeros.

No comprendió como, ni tenía la menor idea de que pensaba el chico a su lado cuando este sujeto su barbilla. Todo pensamiento coherente se fue a volar por el caño cuando los labios de Ulquiorra se posaron tiernamente sobre los suyos, pero sin cerrar los ojos noto como este la miraba de forma diferente a su usual tranquilidad, con un cariño que le recordó cuando la rescato y la había abrazado un momento para consolarla entre sus lágrimas.

Luego tan rápido como llego se separó de ella.

-Listo-hablo en voz suficientemente alta.

Luego la puerta se abrió mostrando a Matsumoto con una sonrisa ebria, está la vio con complicidad al notar sus mejillas rojas. Pero ella no pudo dejar de ver a Ulquiorra cuando se puso de pie y la ayudo a levantarse. No dijo nada, solo dio media vuelta para seguir caminando con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Ignoro como Matsumoto festejaba su plan con Rukia.

Solo toco sus labios avergonzada de su primer beso. Al final esa noche había experimentado una primera vez diferente al resto de sus compañeros.

Al sentir el cosquilleo en su estómago, supuso que si bien no era como sus amigos deseaban, si había obtenido sus siete minutos en el paraíso.

O y tal vez se sentía atraída más que físicamente por Ulquiorra.

Era genial ser adolecente, pensó con sarcasmo.

 **Fin**

 _Me encanta ver a Orihime con Ichigo, pero Ulquiorra es demasiado sexy para mí también._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
